puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora Dream - Episode 14
"Mion Switch On" is the fourteenth episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. Synopsis Mion reenters the Prism Star world and the girls struggle to get used to it; with Aira too starstruck to concentrate and Rizumu unable to deal with her haughty attitude. Will they be able to get back in the game or will she shoot miles ahead of them during the distraction? '' Summary At Pretty Top, Kyoko and Jun formally introduce Mion to Rizumu and Aira, who will be joining them as a Prism Star. Aira fawns over Mion while Rizumu quickly finds herself annoyed. That evening at the Harune House, Aira, Rizumu, and the rest of the Harune are writing down their wishes for Tanabata. The twins wish for their father to leave them alone more often, while Omi wishes for Hiro's cakes to be even better than now, and Hiro wishes for Aira to wear more frilly outfits. To combat this, she writes down her wish to shine more by wearing Prism Stone clothing. The next day as the girls arrive to school Aira excitedly watches as Mion works for a photo-shoot. Rizumu complains that she's too confusing with how frequently her personality changes, but Aira remains in awe until she watches Mion carelessly toss aside some accessories she was just wearing with no care. Aira is disappointed and remarks on how rude it is, and Rizumu calls her a jerk. At Prism Stone, Mion overhears the girls complain as they observe some clothing and she critisizes their chosen clothing. Callings show up and have her join them to speak to Shou, where she asks for more to drink and Neko requests more perfume; in the process ticking off Rabi-chi and Bea-chi with her ignorant innocence. Aira grows further upset as Mion chats with Shou, and Rizumu is still ticked off, so they take off for Pretty Top to begin training. But by the time they get ready, they are surprised to find Mion is already on the ice rink. Rizumu accuses her of being selfish, but she claims that because she is a better skater others will get more fulfilling lessons from her. As this is going on, Neko-chi manages to anger Bea-Chi and Rabi-chi again when they spot the girls nearby with a bunch of merchandise resembling her. Bea-chi thinks they are well made, but Rabi-chi scolds him for losing focus. Neko-chi joins them and begins to upset them when she rubs her higher ranking in their faces, saying that they should just serve her. The girls begin to observe a poster and Mion walks off, later returning when the girls begin to hear music play. Rizumu is dumbstruck by how captivated she finds herself watchiong Mion perform, wondering how this is possible when she doesn't like her, and they are joined by Kyoko. She has come to inform them of the upcoming ''Summer Queen Cup. The winner will gain another Rare Stone, this being the Pure Premium Wedding Dress. Rizumu becomes overwhelmed with excitement since this is required to perform the Aurora Rising, but the girls are caught off guard when Kyoko informs them that the Summer Queen Cup is done in pairs. Right away, Aira and Rizumu pick one-another to particpate- but Mion is quick to mention that she has already been chosen as one of the Pretty Top representatives, so they only need one more skater. With that, Kyoko decides it's time to teach the girls how to use the Batopon and hands them over. Amazed, Rizumu and Aira play with them and learn of it's features to become a pair of pom pom as Kyoko brings up that learning to use the Batopon is required for the Summer Queen Cup. Iniatially Aira is excited, but she starts to worry over learning to dance with it considering how much she struggles normally. However, seeing how effortlessly Mion is able to use her own begins to worry her further. The girls go out to start practicing with their new items as Rabi-chi angrily brings up Neko-chi again. Aira struggles to hold the batopon, while Rizumu is too hung up over trying to surpass Mion; only to stop as soon as Mion compares her to someone waving a sign at a construction sight. They are rejoined by Kyoko, who has come to inform them of the modeling work she set for them thinking it would help, and Mion brings up that she will be choosing one of them to partner with her for the event. She would rather work alone, but since she has to pick one of them, she gets to decide. The girls agree, although Rizumu ups the stake by saying that if they can beat her then they will get to perform together instead. Mion doesn't take her seriously though. As the girls go to change clothes, Rabi-chi and Bea-chi watch as Neko-chi attempts to calmly sit down. But she finds herself distracted by the sparkles of the Batopon and quickly dives into the pom-pom after checking to see if anyone was watching. Aira and Mion head out onto the ice, and Mion tells Aira how lucky she is to be there. Seeing how nervous Aira is, she instructs her to jump first- only for Aira to falter and Mion to catch her. She assures her that next time she'll manage, and she performs the Stardust Shower jump. Next she heads out with Rizumu to perform using the batopon in pom pom form. Rizumu performs Explosive Heart Dive and Mion goes on to perform the Do-Re-Mi-Fa Slider jump, causing Rizumu to realize that nobody paid her any attention. She watches as Mion puts the Batopon together and and tosses it into the air, then she does a spiral jump and catches it before she resumes skating and performing Throbbing Memory Leaf. Feeling competitive, Rizumu attempts to grab some attention on her own- but she messes up in the throw and has her batopon snagged by Mion inches from the ground. The audience goes wild as Mion hands Rizumu the batopon back, claiming that because of her the show went great. In a fit of rage, Rizumu grabs the batopon from her. As Rabi-chi and Bea-chi try to trick Neko-chi into a pan of water, they use Mion's Batopon to lure her to it. They toss it into the air, causing Neko-chi to jump after it. But to their shock, she caught onto them and lands on the rim, then she jumps up and flips the pan in their direction. Aira and Rizumu are heavily disappointed in themselves when an irate Mion approaches to chew them out. She asks Aira why she chose the outfit she did, and Aira mentions how she was trying to please Mion by wearing something she would like. Mion briskly tells her that they were not there to befriend each other or hang out though, and if Aira was professional she would have chose a Tanabata costume to fit the approaching event. She then asks Rizumu why she's even in Prism Shows, only to accuse her of being a selfish disgrace afterwards. Aira then asks Mion why she carelessly tossed the clothing aside like she did the other day and brings up how inconsiderate it was, but Mion mentions that it isn't convenient for the staff or the public. For anyone to be professional they need to be way more dedicated to the Prism Shows than either of them are now. Mion takes off, leaving the girls somewhat upset by her harsh critism. However they also realize she's right, so they promise to work even harder from now on so that they can keep up with her. Then maybe one day they will manage to surpass her. Later that day at the office, Jun coems by with some paper for Mion to write down her Tanabata wish. She accepts the gesture, but she can't think of anything to write down, insisting that her dream will come true. At the Harune house, Aira has changed her wish. She plans to become a great Prism Show performer like Mion someday. While Rizumu decides that her wish will be to become a Pro and perform the best Aurora Rising. Prism Stone Shop Segments Before Anime Akkina congratulates Reina, Mia, and Karin on becoming Gold Trainees ''and decides that now they should focus on becoming ''Platinum Trainees. She gives the girls Batopon and decides to see what they can do with it. She instructs them to cheerlead with the Pom Poms, then connect it back into baton form during the crescendo. She warns them that the training will be intense, and she goes on to introduce the girls to their new training outfits while explaining her plans on teaching them to entirely perform You May Dream. After The girls discuss that training officially begins next week, so in the mean time it would be a good idea to review the dances they were told about earlier, then discuss an idea to mix different dance styles. They think about the basic dances, like Hip-Hop, Jazz, Pop, Rock, and House, then decide that because there's so many different ones they should just try each one singularly next week. As this is going on, Rabi-chi and Bea-chi hope that the girls will do well. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Mion Takamine *Rizumu Amamiya *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa Trivia Gallery Aurora Dream - Episode 14/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aurora Dream